There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to back brushes and, more particularly, to a flexible body cleansing brush with angularly-adaptable head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people find it difficult to reach and wash certain areas of the body, such one""s back and lower legs. Many others are faced with chronic back problems and arthritic conditions, thus making it almost impossible to reach areas of the body which require bending and twisting. Additionally, the body is undated with a multitude of various curves and contours, thus requiring a more ergonomically-conforming brush for effectively reaching and cleaning such areas; however, conventional back brushes have failed to accommodate for such curvilinear areas.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which to effectively reach and wash hard-to-reach areas of the body in a manner which is quick, easy, practical and effective. The development of the flexible body brush with angularly-adaptable head fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,393 issued in the name of Lynch et al. describes a coating tool with variable flexible connection between head and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,913 issued in the name of Burton discloses a flexibly jointed toilet brush having a head which can be deflected relative to its handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,967 issued in the name of Wu et al. describes a flexible toothbrush with an elongated flat flexible leaf-spring embedded within the body, head portion, neck portion, and end of the handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,509 issued in the name of Wu discloses a multi-functional back brush with a head which can be adjusted in angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 issued in the name of DeForest et al. describes a body lotion applicator with applicator head pivotally mounted on tubular extension arm.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which can effectively reach and wash hard-to-reach areas of the body.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elongated, flexible body cleansing brush for effectively reaching and cleaning hard-to-reach areas of the body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ergonomically-conforming brush which can accommodate the multitude of various curves and contours of the body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a body cleansing brush with an arcuate-shaped extension arm.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an elongated, tubular primary arm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible elastomeric tubular coupler for flexibly adjoining the primary arm to the extension arm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a durable cleansing sponge particularly useful for washing and exfoliating one""s skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible, cushioned, rubber handle adapted for use in a shower or bath.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a flexible body cleansing brush with angularly-adaptable head is provided having an elongated, tubular body with a rubber handle positioned at one end, and an applicator/cleansing sponge located at an opposite end. A flexible elastomeric tubular coupler flexibly adjoins a primary arm to an extension arm. The flexible elastomeric coupler allows the extension arm to move pivotally, with unlimited angular relation with respect to the primary arm.
The applicator/cleansing sponge is fabricated of a polysulfone/polyurethane conjugate foam which allows the sponge to retain dimensional stability when in contact with a cleansing agent, and is also durable.
The use of the present invention allows a user to more effectively and easily wash areas of the body being difficult to reach.